Dreams 09
XianQi You are all children, playing in the grass. Lynch is torturing small animals, Russel is digging under roots and exclaiming at what he finds, Matheson is busy making small structures out of sticks, stones, and woven grass, Joan is off on her own, staring into the distance, the Sorenson brothers are whispering and chuckling off in a corner, Myers, Giles, and Priestley are sitting together talking animatedly and gesturing with their hands, while poor William is trying to organise a game of some sort. You are content to sit back and look at what everyone else is doing, and wait to take care of Lynch's poor victims. Matheson You are back in Boston, at your drafting table, marking out the precise and detailed lines for a new logging machine. You can hear the sounds of a busy office and the rings of metal clanking against metal. The smell of engine oil and hot steel is comforting to you as the shapes and forms come into being under your deft, controlled fingers. The metal parts fill out from the paper, and you can see and edit the design flaws in real time, erasing the gearing here, altering the framing angle there, adding a blade guard in the front, until it stands there gleaming before you- freshly painted, newly created, and never before driven. Satisfied, you turn in search of your next project. Russel You are back in Uruk, your first post-doctoral dig. The excitement, heat, and dust all hit you now just as overwhelming as the first time. Few meaningful artifacts are recovered that summer, but the feeling of fresh discovery of ancient things is still heady. Brushing off a potsherd, you hear your voice called faintly, in the distance, but when you slip outside the canvas walls of camp, you see nothing but empty horizon and drifting sand with faraway smoke drifting up to the skies. Digging in the grid under the brutal desert sun, you take a break for some water. Wiping the sweat from your brow, gazing into the vault of blue above you, the only clouds in the sky look like eyes gazing down at you. In bed with the graduate assistant whose name you suddenly remember is Julia, her body shifts in your arms, breaking your doze, and a voice comes from her, ancient and dark, saying 'come back to me,' as she finishes turning over, her eyes slowly returning to her ordinary light brown. 'tonight,' she completes the statement with a breathy smile. Lynch There is a plaza, on a plateau, surrounded by low stone buildings. There are obelisks, and statues, carved friezes in the walls depicting scenes of ancient history. Your footsteps echo in this hard place as you wander the emptiness. After a time, you hear the slap of feet, and turn to find a man standing before you. He is tall, robed in white, with an elaborate golden mask over his face and head. There is a strange glow about him, that nearly hurts your eyes, and you feel an overpowering sense of awe, and even worship. This man is not god, but he is certainly holy, and an agent of god, and worthy of respect and obedience. His voice is deep and warm, and he asks you to stand and walk with him. "I have plans for you, Owen," He says. "I have battles to fight, and many troops, but none with training, none with experience. You could be a leader, with all the perquisites that accrue to the position." He turns to you, and his eyes are an intense, piercing blue. "You will come to me soon, and when you do, you will be ready." Category:Dreams Log